Blue Dragon
by Min Kurusu
Summary: ¡Adelanto del siguiente capítulo!: ¡Shizou, el hermano de Kuro hace su aparición! ¿Una chica loca obsesionada con las plantas? Son unos bandidos de lo más raros... ¿Qué otras cosas random encontrara? ¡Mientras tanto en BD, Asuna y Sion tienen su primera misión! ¿Lograran cumplirla sin destruir lo que queda de la ciudad? No lo creo XD (OCs)
1. Prologo

**¡Hola! Como ven, estoy editando Blue Dragon :D**

**Agrege detalles que seran importantes mas adelante y hice el cap muchisimo mas largo n.n Y enserio que esta largo, es el cap mas grande que he hecho TuT Que orgullo~~ 3000 palabras *-***

**Por el momento solo termine de editar este, pero ya estoy con el segundo xD Pronto lo termino!**

**¡Recuerden que si quieren meter algun OC siempre pueden mandarme un PM para que aparesca en la historia!**

**Si les gusto dejen un review! :D Asi me animaran a seguir escribiendo y hare capitulos mas rapido xD**

* * *

** ~Blue Dragon~**

.

**Prologo**

.

.

.

.

Los rayos del sol iluminaban la enorme y colorida plaza central de la bella ciudad del Capitolio, en Fiore.

El Capitolio era de casi la misma extensión que Magnolia, y colinda con el mar; también está al lado de Syria y de Bancok, dos lugares con los que se tenía una relación algo tormentosa. No había amenazas de guerra, pero su interacción estaba reducida al mínimo.

El Capitolio era una ciudad principalmente pesquera y bastante calmada, excluyendo a un gremio bastante problemático que tenía su sede en esa pacifica ciudad.

Blue Dragón, ese era su nombre.

Un gremio muy revoltoso que no destacaba mucho, pero que demostraba tener integrantes más fuertes de lo que dejaban ver. Se ubicaba cerca del puerto y era un edificio bastante grande, adornado con sus característicos colores: plateado y azul.

Jamás participaban en los juegos mágicos, la maestra, Aoi, no estaba especialmente interesada en ello.

Aoi es una mujer temible tanto por su carácter como por su poder, puede derrotar a gente sin necesidad de usar magia, todo gracias a su enorme fuerza.

Ella es respetada y admirada por muchas personas de aquella ciudad, que la vieron crecer como maga.

En fin, en aquel lugar era un domingo cualquiera: Se veían parejas debajo de los arboles de cerezo que tenía el parque, los pescadores estaban en el puerto, las personas caminaban por las calles ya sea platicando o dando una vuelta, los extravagantes comerciantes de por ahí (la plaza estaba llena de estos) intentaban de atraer a los siempre presentes extranjeros.

Si, era una ciudad bastante tranquila, pero como todas, también había robos de vez en cuando:

-¡Devuélveme eso niña! –grito desde su tienda una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos marrones que por su aspecto aparentaba unos cuarenta y un años de edad a la pequeña que se ubicaba acostada cómodamente encima del tejado de una casa de enfrente.

La niña era rubia con el cabello recogido en una trenza bastante larga, (como por las rodillas) y unos ojos anaranjados que destacaban con sus enormes pestañas. Era morena y de estatura baja (ya que tenia once años), tenía un brazalete de plata en la mano decorado elegantemente y que parecía bastante caro, cosas que era extraña ya que no tenía más que lo suficiente para vivir. Vestía un short gastado color café y una deteriorada blusa blanca.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué tendría que bajar? Estoy muy cómoda aquí….-dijo la rubia mientras suspiraba y tomaba una manzana.

- ¡Baja en este instante!

La chiquilla dio un mordisco al jugoso fruto rojo y una sonrisa juguetona se pinto en sus labios:

–Ven por ella si puedes….V-I-E-J-I-T-A Ji ji ji ~ -dijo separando letra por letra la palabra de forma burlesca, haciendo enojar a la señora y logrando que se pusiera roja de la ira.

-¡Hare que te arresten! ¡Vagabunda! –la niña solo agrando su sonrisa al escuchar aquello y prosiguió:

-Mmm... Están bastante ricas… ¿Es temporada? – pregunto tranquilamente mientras jugaba con el fruto, ignorando la furia de la mujer y haciendo que soltara un chillido de exasperación.

-¡Mocosa ladrona! ¡Con razón tus padres te abandonaron! –grito por el enojo, haciendo que la mirada de la chica se ensombreciera.

Después de unos segundos, se recompuso y se marcho sin más, dejando a la todavía enojada señora, de la que se escucho decir:

-¡Ahhh! ¡Vuelve aquí, ladronzuela!

.

.

.

En esa misma ciudad, cerca de la costa (donde ya no había tantos comerciantes y se podían ver los imponentes barcos) se encontraban un par de jóvenes que parecían extranjeros: Una muchacha de dieciséis años que tenía un extraño cabello gris bastante largo y suelto con ojos ámbar, y un apuesto chico un año mayor que ella de cabello azabache y ojos color verde claro, que reflejaban mucho cansancio.

La chica, de nombre Asuna, vestía una blusa de manga corta verde claro con rayas blancas y un pantalón hasta las rodillas blanco.

El chico, Sion, llevaba una camisa blanca con detalles en gris, un pantalón negro. Su mano estaba vendada, por razones desconocidas.

La misma niña que robo en la tienda, que estaba caminando justamente en esa calle, los observo, viendo una presa fácil a la que robarle. La rubia se coloco a una distancia segura (ni muy lejos ni muy cerca) y logro escuchar su conversación:

-Sion…tengo hambre…-lloriqueo la chica peligris mientras sacudía a su compañero, que tenía una enorme vena hinchada en la frente, a punto de lanzarse a ahorcar a su amiga.

-Asuna…..No tenemos provisiones, TU las devoraste todas –dijo enojado y resaltando el "tu", enseñando la bolsa vacía de comida.

-¡Y-Yo no devoro! -protesto, más un rugido de su estomago la interrumpió, haciéndola sonrojar de la vergüenza, quitando el enojo del rostro de su compañero:

-¡Ha ha ha! ¡Parece que tu estomago no está de acuerdo contigo! – Se carcajeo Sion de su amiga.

-¡Sion! –reclamo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se ponía cada vez mas roja del enojo.

La rubia aprovecho la ocasión y en un movimiento rápido tomo la bolsa que tenía el chico, para después cambiar de dirección y seguir caminando casualmente.

Al ver a Asuna, Sion paro de burlarse de ella y le revolvió el pelo a esta en un gesto amistoso:

–Bien, lo siento – dijo mientras sonreía (ahora de forma más amigable que de burla), logrando que su compañera le devolviera el gesto.

-¿Entonces cuando paramos a comer algo? Mi estomago reclama –comento la de ojos amarillos.

-Está bien, vamos a comer, tú estomago suena horrible….-se rindió por fin Sion, que toco su hombro en busca de la bolsa con todo el dinero que llevaban, pero de repente se dio cuenta: no la tenía…

Hubo un silencio, antes de que Sion pudiera decir algo coherente:

-La bolsa…. ¡No está!- grito horrorizado, volteando hacia atrás en busca de el saco.

-¿¡Que!? –imito a su amigo, viendo como una niña con una trenza rubia huía con su bolsa.

-¡Ahí esta! ¡La niña rubia de ahí! –señalo a la mencionada, que al oírlos volteo y rió como si se tratara de algo bastante divertido, saludándolos alegremente con la mano para después salir corriendo.

-¡Vuelve aquí!

Ambos comenzaron a perseguir a toda velocidad a la chica, hasta que esta se subió ágilmente a un tejado y miro hacia abajo victoriosa, sorprendiendo a los presentes (incluyendo a las personas que pasaban por ahí) por la rapidez y flexibilidad de la pequeña.

-¡Devuélveme eso! ¡Tengo hambre! –

-¡Sube por ella si puedes~! – Canturreo la rubia mostrando la bolsa, haciendo que a Asuna le diera un tic en el ojo del enfado.

-Dámela…-comenzó a decir en un tono glaciar y escalofriante –AHORA -su mirada ensombrecida y la atmosfera siniestra, hicieron que a Sion le resbalara una gota por la sien.

_-Esto no precede nada bueno….-_ pensó Sion al ver la mirada asesina que tenia la chica. Asuna no era precisamente la persona más paciente que conocía, es mas cuando la conoció, fue con un golpe…

Su amiga se disculpo por eso, pero ¡Esa mujer tenía una fuerza enorme! Y si no querían terminar en la cárcel, sería mejor que se arreglara esto lo más rápido posible.

– ¿Por qué no resolvemos esto de forma más civilizada?...-coloco su hombro en su amiga, mas esta subió al tejado y dio un fuerte golpe apuntando a la ladrona que provoco una explosión.

-¡ASUNA! ¡¿Es que quieres matarla?! ¡Es una niña! -grito espantado al ver la enorme nube de humo.

Una gran carcajada lo interrumpió, proveniente de la de cabellos amarillos.

-¡Ha ha ha! ¡Eso fue genial! –rio la niña, que cubría su estomago con sus manos de la risa y se revolcaba en el suelo, como si de un juego se tratase.

Estaba en otro techo sin un solo rasguño: cuando vio a la de ojos amarillos subir, rápidamente se movió de ese lugar y dio un salto hacia su posición actual.

-¡¿C-Como es que te ríes?! ¡Estás loca! –exclamo Sion.

-No me digas eso, hieres mis sentimientos… –fingió tristeza la niña. –Aparte, ¿por qué dejas que ella haga todo? –dijo señalando a Asuna-Entiendo que seas débil y tonto, pero no me burlare de ti mucho~ -la niña provoco a Sion, logrando que este también comenzara a discutir con ella:

- ¡¿A quién le dices débil y tonto?!

-¡Pues a ti! ¿Ves que eres tonto? –dijo la niña, la cual enseñaba su lengua al joven.

Sion estaba fuera de sí:

-Tu…mocosa…

-Ohh… Parece que alguien se enojo~ –alzo sus hombros y negó con la cabeza en forma reprobatoria, con falsa decepción.

-_Esta niña….- _pensó Sion con una vena hinchada en su frente. - ¡ES TAN IRRITANTE! –grito sacando una enorme espada de la nada que emanaba una extraña energía violeta e impactándola contra donde estaba la rubia, destruyendo el tejado de una vivienda.

-Mi…¡Mi casa! –grito la misma señora de la tienda que anterior mente robo la niña.

-Ji ji ji~ ¡Pero qué mala puntería! –Dijo la chica, que se ubico detrás de Sion y enfrente de Asuna.

Asuna gruño y en un intento desesperado lanzo un golpe en dirección a la niña, mas esta fue más rápida y lo esquivo dando un solo paso a la derecha.

Todo parecía en cámara lenta: La niña contenta como siempre a un lado de ambos, Sion con cara de "¿Por qué a mí…?" y Asuna intentando parar en vano.

-¡Lo siento! – se disculpo la peligris al ver que su amigo estaba tirado el suelo por el dolor del golpe.

-¿Sabes? Que me golpees se ha convertido en una costumbre…-mascullo con vos baja y sosteniendo su estomago.

-¡Puedes hacer algo mejor que eso~! –comento para después salir corriendo.

Fue cuestión de segundos para que las miradas de Asuna y Sion se cruzaran y asintieran con sus cabezas, dando por entendido lo que se tenía que hacer.

Asuna comenzó a decir unas palabras en un lenguaje extraño e inentendible, provocando un extraño brillo verde, haciendo que saliera un chico bastante peculiar.

-Buen día, Asuna-sama –dijo mientras besaba la mano de la muchacha. El chico, que era más grande que ellos y aparentaba veintidós años, tenía cabello color verde oscuro y ojos negros, era alto y bastante apuesto. Llevaba puesto un traje de mayordomo y su cara estaba bastante seria.

-Deja de llamarme así…..dime solo Asuna…-comento incomodada por la cercanía del joven.

-Como desee, Asuna-sama –aseguro con brillos que se despedían de su cara, haciendo que a los dos chicos les apareciera una gota en la sien.- ¿Qué desea?

-Necesitamos tu ayuda para atrapar a esa niña –explico señalando a la distancia.

-Claro, Asuna-sama

-¡Esa mocosa aprenderá! –dijo Sion mientras pasaba la mano vendada por su espada, transformándola de la enorme de antes en una más pequeña (como las samuráis), para después salir corriendo con los demás.

-¿Tres contra uno? ¡Eso es jugar sucio! –reclamo la rubia, que se detuvo por unos puestos pesqueros.

-¡Toma esto! –grito el chico que de un segundo a otro apareció detrás de la niña, sorprendiéndola.

-¿Qu…

En milisegundos, la de cabello amarillo toco con sus manos el suelo y elevo una pared de tierra, dejando estupefactos, a los dos amigos y logrando detener el ataque.

-¡Eso estuvo cerca! – dijo por primera vez sin su sonrisa burlesca para después correr más rápido.

-¿¡Que fue eso!?

- Parece ser alquimia, Asuna-sama –comento el espíritu de cabello verde.

-¡Alquimia! Todo este tiempo la pudo usar… ¡Se burla de nosotros!

-Vamos, hay que seguir –aconsejo Asuna.

Así, pasaron el resto de la tarde destruyendo media ciudad, tienda, casas… ¡Ni los barcos se salvaban! Y es que esa niña tenía la habilidad de irritar hasta al más paciente, todo parecía divertirle.

El espíritu verde que creaba remolinos de viento cuando chasqueaba los dedos, Asuna lanzando sus explosiones y Sion con su destructiva espada lograron destruir un total de cinco locales, diez casas (incluyendo la de la pobre señora de ojos marrones a la que le robaron) y tres…barcos.

Terminaron en el centro de la ciudad, con la pequeña niña rubia (que estaba sentada en el piso enfrente de ellos, consciente de que ninguno de los dos podía moverse y atraparla en su condición actual), siendo rodeados por una enorme multitud observando expectante, la cual, inteligentemente se mantenía a una distancia segura.

-Tu…no…eres humana…..-comento Asuna exhausta (que había tenido que regresar al espíritu verde a donde pertenecía).

-¡Gracias! Ji ji ji~

-¡NO ERA UN CUMPLIDO! –grito exasperado Sion.

De repente, la pequeña niña palideció y se paro rápidamente, lanzando a bolsa hacia los chicos.

-B-bueno, fue divertido, ¡Adiós! –dijo nerviosamente para después salir huyendo lo más rápido que podía, dejando tras de sí a los muchachos muy confundidos.

-¿Pero que le paso….? –se pregunto el pelinegro, sentándose en el suelo bruscamente y apoyando la barbilla en su mano.

-No se…..pareciera como si hubiera visto algo aterrador…..- respondió la de ojos ámbar, que imito a su compañero al sentarse en el suelo y cruzar sus brazos.

Después de unos minutos de reflexión, una vos (que sonaba bastante enojada) sonó a sus espaldas:

-¡Ustedes dos!

Ambos chicos, aun sentados, voltearon a ver a quien los llamaba y se encontraron con una mujer. La señora, de nombre Aoi, parecía tener unos cuarenta y dos años, su cabello era rubio ceniza y sus ojos eran azul claro, bastante hermosos. Vestía una blusa extraña beige, un collar verde y un pantalón café.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué quiere? –pregunto Sion con curiosidad al ver la extraña y tenebrosa aura que emanaba de la mujer, que al parecer creció con su pregunta.

-¿Qué quiero….? -dijo mientras su mirada se oscurecía. - ¡Destruyeron la ciudad! –grito completamente enojada.

-¿Qué nosotros que…..? –dijeron al mismo tiempo Asuna y el pelinegro, para después voltear hacia su izquierda y descubrir que lo que decía la mujer era cierto: la enorme multitud que observaba el espectáculo, edificios destruidos, casas dañadas, barcos hundidos…se habían metido tanto en su pelea con aquella niña, que no se habían percatado de aquello…

Un segundo…

¡Esa niña! ¡Huyo y los dejo en la escena del crimen! ¡Con razón se fue!

- E-Espere…No…¡Nosotros podemos explicarlo! –Tartamudeo Sion nervioso y sin saber que decir.

-S-Sé que esto parece nuestra culpa, pero…-continuo Asuna mientras señalaba a la dirección en la que la rubia huyo.

-Necesitan dar una compensación económica a todos los afectados, si es que no quieren terminar en la cárcel. –dijo Akira mientras movía sus lentes, una joven a de veintitrés años que se ubico al lado de la rubia.

Su cabello era de color morado oscuro largo y ligeramente rizado (solo en las puntas) y sus ojos eran verde limón. Vestía una blusa de manga larga con unos holanes que le daban un aspecto moderno y unos pantalones negros.

-Es que…nosotros no tenemos…dinero…-dijo la de ojos ámbar.

-¡Sí! ¡Somos simples extranjeros! ¡Ni siquiera tenemos un lugar donde dormir! –corroboro el pelinegro mientras asentía rápidamente con su cabeza.

-Ohh…¿Así que ese es el caso? –pregunto la rubia, recibiendo como respuesta que los dos asintieran.

–Mmmm…está bien, supongo que no querían hacerlo….-dijo mientras les daba la espalda y elevaba los hombros diciendo "pues nada se puede hacer", haciendo que las caras de Sion y Asuna se iluminaran.

-¿En serio? –dijo con lagrimas de alegría la de ojos ámbar.

-¡NO! –volteo la mujer y grito tan fuerte que hiso que todos dieran un salto. – ¡Tienen que arreglar esto si porque si! –explico, haciendo que los chicos palidecieran. –Pero como no tienen dinero, tengo una solución perfecta…..-prosiguió, haciendo una pequeña pausa para observar a los asustados chicos. –¡Ustedes trabajaran en mi gremio!

Hubo un silencio general en el que la rubia tenía una enorme sonrisa mientras que los demás la miraban preguntándose por su salud mental, incluso Akira.

-M-Maestra… -la de cabellos morados fue la primera en hablar.

-¿Qué pasa Akira? –pregunto tranquilamente, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

-¿Está hablando enserio…..? –prosiguió Sion.

-Ha ha ha ¡Pues claro que hablo enserio! -al oír que su tono no reflejaba nada de sarcasmo, otro silencio incomodo se presento. -¡Yo pagare sus destrozos, pero tendrán que trabajar en mi gremio sin paga hasta que me devuelva hasta el último centavo!

-Entonces, eso significa…..-empezó a decir Akira, con un rostro que decía "No puedes hablar en serio…"

-¡Nos salvamos! –terminaron al unísono los muchachos mientras chocaban sus manos en signo de victoria.

-Mmmm… yo no diría exactamente eso, trabajaran sin paga y tan duro como esclavos hasta que me devuelvan el favor –dijo con una sonrisa la rubia, haciendo que a los demás les cayera una gota por la sien.

_¿Esclavos…?_

-A-Aunque sea no vamos a la cárcel…- dijo Asuna forzando una sonrisa.

-Supongo… -comento nervioso por la actitud tan despreocupada y cambiante de la mujer.

-Gracias…creo…-se dirigió la de ojos amarillos esta vez a la mujer de ojos azules.

-Si, gracias por no meternos a la cárcel, hahahaha- rio robóticamente Sion mientras rascaba su cabeza, al oír como caía un edificio a la distancia.

-Bien, pues entonces síganme, los llevare a que conozcan el lugar –dijo energéticamente la rubia.

Después de unos minutos, Akira se acerco discretamente a Aoi.

-¿Está segura de esto, maestra? –Susurro insegura por la precipitada decisión de la mujer.

-Considéralo como una inversión –explico Aoi –Las habilidades que mostraron son bastante buenas, una ayudita al gremio nunca está de más, aparte de que devolverán el dinero.

-Bueno…en ese caso…-sonrió aliviada la chica de cabello morado, aunque la alegría se desvaneció cuando la rubia volvió a hablar:

-Aparte, ¡Tengo la sensación de que esto se pondrá divertido! – Comento mientras reía, extrañando a los chicos (que no entendían cual era el motivo)

-_Maestra…- _Pensó con una gotita en la sien mientras suspiraba resignada al ver lo poco seria que podía ser la rubia.

.

A lo lejos, una niña miraba el espectáculo que se armo en la plaza después de su huida. Estaba en lo alto de un edificio, donde el viento le pegaba en su rostro y su trenza se movía al compas de este.

-Creo que no saben lo que les espera…. ¡Esa mujer es aun peor que la cárcel! –dijo mientras contaba el dinero que les había quitado (ya que devolvió la bolsa vacía).

.

Y con este encuentro accidental, fue como comenzó la loca y divertida aventura de estos dos grandes amigos, que sin imaginarlo, cambiarían la vida de muchas personas de ahora en adelante….

.

.

.

.

.


	2. Capitulo 1

**¡He vuelto con este capítulo editado de BD! **

**Manden sus OC para que aparezcan en la historia, solo tienen que llenar este formulario con la información de su personaje:**

_Nombre completo: (y si tiene un apodo o una forma en la que suelen llamarlo los que son cercanos)_

_Magia: (y su habilidad, si es clase S, si apenas es principiante, o con habilidades normales) _

_Edad:_

_Personalidad: _

_ Forma de vestir y apariencia física: _

_Lo que le gusta u odia: _

_Familia: (Si esta en el gremio o no, tienen que hacer otro formulario para cada integrante)_

_Equipo: (Nombre, integrantes)_

_Historia: _

**Espero que les guste el capitulo, me esforcé mucho para que quedara bien n.n**

**¡Y no se les olviden dejar un review!**

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Blue Dragon**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

El escenario de esta misma mañana, ha cambiado mucho en el Capitolio.

Paso de ser el escenario lindo y calmado de una pacifica ciudad a un pueblo que pareciera haber sido devastado por un tornado….

Escombros por todos lados, personas reconstruyendo sus casas, la costa hecha un desastre, ¡Y lo peor era que ese revoltoso gremio seguía igual que siempre! Al parecer, ignoraban el hecho de que media ciudad estaba destruida…

Peleas, gritos, uno que otro integrante entrando calmadamente y esquivando hábilmente a las personas que salían lanzados hacia a fuera de aquel establecimiento…

…En fin, Sion, Asuna, Akira y Aoi se encontraban frente a la puerta principal del gremio Blue Dragon, uno de los pocos lugares que estaban sin un solo rasguño. Era bastante grande, una estructura blanca con grabados en azul y detalles en plateado. Tenía dos pisos, y dos edificios pequeños a los lados, que eran los dormitorios que tenían los miembros (no todos los usaban, era opcional)

Había una gran puerta de madera en el centro, y una bandera que tenía como símbolo las alas abiertas de un dragón azul; bueno, eso explicaba el nombre.

No se veía bastante ostentoso, pero definitivamente era impotente, provocando curiosidad y emoción en los chicos. Akira estaba nerviosa, vigilaba constantemente todo el lugar; a la espera de que algo pasara…

La voluptuosa rubia tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, y se coloco frente a la puerta principal de aquel gremio para decir:

-¡Bienvenidos al gremio Blue Drag….!

Aoi paro por un repentino proyectil que golpeo en su cara, destruyendo a su paso la puerta del gremio. Asuna y Sion miraban sorprendidos que lo que había sido lanzado, era una pobre y pequeña gatita color rosado.

-"_Aquí vamos de nuevo…"_- Akira suspiro pesadamente y se sentó en el suelo sin sorprenderse en lo más mínimo de tal escena, simplemente miro hacia otro lado, aburrida.

-Riku…idiota…- pronuncio la gata de ojos azules con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, la cual no se podía parar gracias a una horrible mescla de sentir dolor y estar bastante mareada.

Aoi tenía la mirada ensombrecida, no se movía. Todas las peleas y los gritos cesaron, las personas que se encontraban en el establecimiento voltearon a ver a la rubia.

La mujer toco su mejilla izquierda, y al encontrar un poco de sangre, el ambiente se torno en uno aterrador.

-¿Qué paso? –Se oyó la suave vos de una chica linda y bajita, que intentaba ver qué pasaba dando saltos. Su nombre era Yui, tenía un corto cabello color violeta que estaba sujetado con un pasador negro, y sus ojos grises brillaban con curiosidad e inocencia. Tenía trece años, era una chica tierna y bastante alegre que siempre estaba feliz y era querida por todos en el gremio. Traía puesto un vestido morado simple y unas sandalias blancas.

Las manos de Cecil taparon sus ojos, un guapo muchacho rubio de dieciocho años con ojos azules. Su cabello estaba desordenado, vestía una camisa blanca medio abierta que dejaba ver sus músculos y un pantalón café.

-Créeme Yui, es mejor para todos que no veas esto…-dijo con una gota en la sien y una sonrisa forzada, asiendo que todos los demás asintieran.

-Riku…-murmuro la rubia, algunos del gremio comenzaron a murmurar cosas como "está muerto" "La suerte no está de su lado" "¡Shin! ¡Dame una cerveza!" "¡Idiota! ¡Están a punto de matar a tu amigo, y tu quieres una cerveza!"…al parecer lo ultimo no tenía mucho que ver, pero como sea…

- sal…- comenzó a decir Aoi con vos siniestramente calmada. Un silencio se presento, el tal "Riku" no estaba dispuesto a encarar a la mujer. La mujer rubia quito la mano de su mejilla izquierda-…AHORA –dijo mientras levantaba su rostro y un aura negra, espesa y aterradora parecía salir de ella.

-"_Me recuerda a alguien…"-_pensó Sion soltando una risa pequeña, divertido al encontrarle un parecido con Asuna.

De entre la multitud que estaba en el gremio, alguien saco de un empujón a un joven de cabello verde claro que estaba notablemente asustado. Tenía diecisiete años y sus ojos eran azul marino, vestía una camisa verde oscuro de aspecto chino y un pantalón negro. Al ver la sonrisa tenebrosa que se formo en el rostro de la maestra al verlo, intento regresar al interior, en un intento desesperado.

-¡Por favor! ¡Déjenme entrar! –suplico por piedad el peli verde a los miembros que bloqueaban la puerta, los cuales negaron.

Al ver que su esfuerzo seria en vano, volteo y trago saliva.

-Lo-Lo siento mucho…-se disculpo entre tartamudeos.

-Riku…querido…¿Puedes decirme cuantas veces has roto esa puerta? –pregunto con la misma sonrisa aterradora mientras se agachaba para quedar a la misma altura que el chico, intimidándolo.

El chico trago saliva.

-Yo-Yo…-dijo con miedo, retrocediendo unos pasos.

-RESPONE- la rubia tomo al pobre y asustado joven de la camisa y lo alzo en los aires, sacudiéndolo.

-¡O-Ocho veces! –respondió el peli verde.

-Ahh…. ¡Yo conté Ocho! –Se quejo una de las gemelas el gremio, Yuri.

Todos las voltearon a ver, hasta el pobre Riku, que pensaba "¿Es enserio…?"

-¡Aja! ¡Te lo dije! ¡Ahora págame! –le dijo Yuno, que reía victoriosa y extendía su mano a la espera de que su hermana le diera el dinero.

- ¡Gracias Riku! –dijo irónicamente la de ojos rojos, que se veía bastante enojada y le lanzaba una mirada asesina al peliverde. Parece que ese no era el día de Riku…

Ambas tenían el cabello color vino bastante corto, lo único que las diferenciaba aparte de su actitud era su color de ojos; Yuri, que era la más revoltosa y extrovertida los tenia de color rojo, mientras que Yuno que era más distante tenia ojos color café. Eran muy revoltosas y agradables, aunque no se llevaban especialmente bien con nadie y siempre se les veía juntas.

Regresando con el peli verde…

Riku estaba siendo estrangulado sin piedad por la maestra, y el espectáculo era observado por varias personas: Akira, que parecía fastidiada, Sion y Asuna que miraban entretenidos de alguna manera, y todo el gremio. Entre la multitud, Yuri y Yuno, tomaban fotografías bastante contentas, alegaban que eran un "recuerdo" (la primera las tomaba mas como venganza por perder la apuesta)

De repente, Takashi Kurokami salió apresuradamente del interior del gremio. Era una chica de diecisiete años con un largo y liso cabello negro. Sus ojos eran extraños, tenía el izquierdo de color rojo y derecho azul, aunque le daban un aspecto único y especial. La mayoría de las personas se referían a ella como "Kuro".

Traía puesto un short negro de apariencia cómoda, y un una blusa holgada azul, que parecía de hombre…

Ella odiaba a muerte los vestidos y las cosas rosas, a tal punto de crear una pelea y golpear a alguien con tal de no vestirse con algo así. A pesar de todo, Kuro se veía bien, era una chica bastante linda, alegre y que se llevaba bien con la mayoría de la gente.

-¡Esperen! –exclamo la de cabello negro.

Todos detuvieron lo que estaban haciendo y voltearan a ver a su dirección, incluso Aoi y su víctima (Riku), al cual se le ilumino la cara al momento de ver a su amiga.

- ¡Kuro! –dijo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas en muestra de una alegría exagerada, observando como la muchacha se acercaba corriendo hacia su dirección. Abrió los brazos, como si la chica fuera a saltar a ellos. – ¡Has venido a salvarme! Te lo agradezco much…

Su expresión de satisfacción fue remplazada por una de desconcierto al ver como la de cabello azabache lo pasaba de largo. Todo el gremio estaba igual, y miraban la escena con atención.

La pelinegra continúo su recorrido hasta la gatita que había sido lanzada al principio, de nombre Rin. La expresión de Riku era digna de fotografía: su mandíbula estaba completamente abierta, los ojos casi a fuera de sus cuencas, y para ponerlo mejor, sus brazos aun seguían abiertos…

-Rin…¿Estás bien?-le pregunto a la Exceed de color rosa, que se levanto trabajosamente.

-E…Eso creo…-respondió entre tambaleos la minina. Kuro la levanto y la coloco en sus piernas, maternalmente. Como se podía ver, Kuro era una Dragon Slayer, de hielo para ser más específicos.

-Ku…ro…-Sollozó dramáticamente mientras extendía la mano hacia la dirección en la que estaba la chica al ver había sido ignorado y dejado en medio de su "platica amistosa" con la maestra, parecía como si quisiera tocarle el hombro a su amiga para que volteara y se diera cuenta de su situación.

-_"Tranquilo Riku, estás en tu lugar feliz, en tu lugar feliz…"-_pensó el chico intentando hacer aceptable tal situación, y después de unos minutos, esto pareció funcionar, ya que puso una boba sonrisa.

.

(Mientras tanto en la mente de Riku)

_-¡Oh, Riku-sama! –grito Kuro asustada y con lagrimas en los ojos. Tenía puesto un hermoso vestido rosa con muchos encajes, y sus mejillas sonrosadas la hacían parecer adorable. _

_-Tranquila linda, todo está en orden. –dijo galante Riku, y lanzo un beso en dirección a su amada. Esta se sonrojo al instante, "atrapando" el beso que le había mandado el chico. Los ojos del peli verde tenían brillos dignos de cualquier manga shojo, era un príncipe de brillante armadura, apuesto, fuerte, inteligente…_

_Miles de personas se encontraban alrededor de aquel lugar presenciando la pelea entre Aoi y Riku, que obviamente el estaba ganando._

_-¡Rikuuu! –gruño molesta la maestra, que se veía aterradora. ¿Eran cuernos los que estaban sobre su cabeza? Sus ojos estaban blancos y su iris no estaba visible, estaba completamente enojada._

_La mujer corrió hacia el apuesto peli verde intento golpear a chico con una patada, pero el chico no se movió ni un centímetro, levanto su brazo y bloqueo el poderoso ataque sin mucho esfuerzo. Riku soltó un bostezo, demasiado sencillo._

_Aoi Lanzo un gruñido. -¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan poderoso y guapo?! –dijo la maestra, que tocaba su pie que estaba ligeramente adolorido por toda la fuerza que uso._

_-Es natural…supongo -sonrió el chico, haciendo que todas las chicas, incluyendo a Kuro, suspiraran._

_-¡Ahhhhhhh! –La mujer lanzo una serie de golpes desde todas las direcciones, mas el chico ni se inmuto._

_-¡Riku-sama usted puede! –grito una chica entre la multitud, siendo seguida por todas las demás._

_-Tranquila, nena- dijo el chico a Aoi, completamente tranquilo e imponente. No tenía ni una sola gota de sudor en su frente, mientras que la maestra estaba a punto de desfallecer. –No me gustaría dañar a una mujer…-uso su sonrisa súper encantadora, cuya fuerza era tan fuerte, que venció a su temible enemiga y la hiso arrodillarse ante su asombrosa persona._

_–M-Me has derrotado…grandioso maestro Riku –dijo lo último con mucho respeto y admiración, en sus ojos se podían ver corazones. La audiencia aclamaba al peli verde y miles de chicas gritaban su nombre, emocionadas._

_¡Hasta los chicos lo aclamaban! Pero no pueden culparlos, era demasiado genial; aunque sea eso pensaba él._

_-El adjetivo "Asombroso" me describe mejor, pero no importa…-dijo presumido._

_-¡Riku-sama! –Kuro se abrió paso entre la multitud, y quedo a unos metros de el. El viento soplaba y hacia que las hojas de los arboles cayeran, dando una atmosfera perfecta para cualquier telenovela de romance._

_Sus sedosos y brillantes cabellos azabaches eran agitados por la brisa, sus ojos brillaban enamorados._

_-Kuro…-dijo Riku como todo un rompecorazones, caminando hasta ponerse justamente delante de ella._

_-¡Pero qué celos! –decían las gemelas que lloraban dramáticamente, la persona que mas admiraban estaba teniendo una escena cursi con alguien que no era ellas…_

_-Quisiera ser como él-comento Cecil que lloraba y secaba sus lágrimas con un pañuelo, los demás asintieron con sus cabezas._

_-Es taaaan genial –dijo una chica de cabello gris que jamás había visto…_

_-Ri-Riku-sama ¿Está bien? –pregunto Kuro tímidamente._

_El chico rio, y con su mano, toco la mejilla de la chica, haciendo que esta se exaltara._

_-R-Riku-sama…-dijo muy avergonzada, el rostro del chico se acercaba cada vez más al de ella, podía sentir su respiración._

_El chico miro de reojo los rosados labios de la chica y contesto. –No podría estar mejor…-murmuro, sus labios rozaban los de ella cuando hablaba._

_-Ri…Riku-sa…ma….me gusta….mucho…-dijo Kuro, roja cual tomate.-Yo…¿le gusto?_

_-Que esto te dé una respuesta…-murmuro para juntar por fin sus labios con los de ella en un apasionado beso._

_Todo era perfecto, el viento que le agregaba dramatismo, las hojas de los cerezos…¿Eran campanas las que se escuchaban?_

.

-Je~Je~Je~ -rio tontamente Riku, que estaba completamente perdido en su mundo.

La maestra suspiro y soltó al chico haciendo que cayera en el suelo, aunque este ni se inmuto.

-Como sea…Tenemos nuevos miembros – señalo a los mencionados y paso al interior, siendo seguida por ellos. Todos dejaron al pobre Riku a fuera, aun con sus alucinaciones de grandeza.

Todo el gremio les abrió el paso a los muchachos, mirando a los nuevos chicos bastante emocionados y con un aura moe, llena de brillitos exagerados. Estos procedieron a presentarse ligeramente incomodados:

-Me llamo Sion –dijo levantando la mano y saludando.

-¡Yo soy Asuna! –exclamo entusiasta la de cabello gris mientras sonreía cálidamente.

-Y yo soy Cecil, un placer hermosa –dijo Cecil con vos seductora mientras aparecía a una velocidad increíble frente a la chica y le daba una rosa roja, haciendo que a todos les apareciera una gota por la nuca al ver como su rostro era rodeado por flores muy al estilo manga y un brillo destellaba en su blanca dentadura.

Sion miraba de forma asesina al chico, Asuna era como su hermana pequeña, y algo que detestaba era que le coquetearan. – Suelta-a-Asuna -dijo separando palabra por palabra, y con tanto enojo como cualquier padre celoso. Tomo al chico por los hombros y lo aparto de la peli gris, indignado.

Cecil era un chico bastante popular, era guapo y encantador por naturaleza, tenia admiradoras incluso en el gremio. Lo que más impactaba en el, eran definitivamente sus ojos: eran azules muy profundos y hermosos, pero tenía un poco de verde que los hacía únicos. Rubio con cabello desarreglado, enamoraba a toda chica que lo viera. Aunque fuera un mujeriego, algo que todas admitían era que era muy caballeroso y gracioso cuando quería.

-Cecil, no andes acosando a las chicas así…-dijo Shuwa, un hombre de treinta y un años de cabello negro bastante corto y ojos grises. Era bastante musculoso y alto, tenia barba y una cicatriz que cruzaba por su ojo izquierdo. El vestía una especie de capa negra con pantalones verdes, botas marrones y una camiseta blanca. Era un mago clase S, uno de los más poderosos de aquel lugar y era respetado como tal.

Su esposa Kyoko también estaba en el gremio, una bella mujer con veintinueve años de cabello negro largo y sedoso y ojos rasgados negros que vestía casi siempre un kimono. El que usaba ahora era blanco con flores en violeta, muy elegante.

Kyoko era muy cariñosa y alegre, amaba de verdad mucho a su esposo, y aunque aparentaba ser duro y frio, era amable y siempre se le junto a su esposa coqueteando en el gremio (y causando sonrojos y un poco de asco, por las situaciones tan empalagosas que creaban).

-Sí, es….raro -coincidió Tsubasa, un muchacho con diecisiete de lentes, cabello negro muy bien arreglado y con ojos color azul claro. Era bastante delgado y alto, parecía ser muy inteligente. Usaba un pantalón blanco y una camisa azul marino.

-¿Por cierto, que tipo de magia usan?- pregunto Kuro a los chicos.

-Uso una espada maldita –dijo mientras mostraba su mano vendada y explicaba. -puedo sacarla de la nada gracias al trato que hice, es por eso que esta así mi mano.

-¡Entonces eras tú! –dijo Tsubasa mientras se acomodaba los lentes. –En la mañana estaba cerca del puerto haciendo una pequeña misión, y entonces aparecieron ustedes y hundieron un barco…

-Pfff ¡Claro que no! –Protesto Asuna, haciendo que todos la miraran curiosos.

-¿No? Pero estoy seguro de que…

-No hundimos un barco, hundimos tres –interrumpió la chica a Tsubasa como si fuera obvio, haciendo que les saliera una gotita en la sien.

-Eso no es algo de lo que enorgullecerse….-comento Sion riendo.-aparte de que tú hundiste la mayoría

-¡Pero fue culpa de esa mocosa!

-¿Y qué magia usas tu Asuna? –Pregunto Yuri, la gemela revoltosa de los ojos rojos.

- ¡Puedo invocar demonios! –respondió feliz y orgullosa la chica.

-¡Eso suena genial! –dijo la pequeña Yui con los ojos iluminados de la emoción. Yui, a pesar de parecer alguien inocente, le gustaban las cosas tenebrosas y macabras por alguna extraña razón…-¿Podrías invocar uno? –pregunto esperanzada la niña.

-N…No creo que sea buena idea…-Dijo Sion nervioso y negando rápidamente con la cabeza rápidamente.

-¿Por qué? Quiero ver uno…-dijo la pequeña haciendo un puchero.

- Si, ¡¿Por qué?! –reclamo ofendida Asuna, que se cruzo de brazos, y se comenzaba a poner roja (como lo hacía cada vez que se enojaba)

-¡No lo hagas! Ya tenemos los suficientes problemas…-se justifico el chico que se veía bastante serio al respecto.

-¡Crees que no lo lograre! -grito enfadada la peli gris.

-No, eso no es lo que yo… -intento calmar la situación Sion. El sabía lo terca que podía llegar a ser Asuna, era una buena persona, pero eso le desesperaba de ella.

La joven, indignada, de dio la espalda al muchacho y se dirigió cerca de Yui.

-¡Invocare un demonio especialmente para ti! –le dijo con una sonrisa a la pequeña, asiendo que Sion se exaltara.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! –rápidamente el chico se encamino hacia donde estaba su compañera.

-¡Siiiiiiiii! ¡Muchas gracias Asuna-san! –agradeció contenta la pequeña, que ignoraba la razón por la que Sion actuaba de ese modo.

Asuna dijo las mismas palabras indescifrables de siempre, pero algo malo pasaba. El brillo centelleaba y palpitaba de forma inusual, haciéndose cada vez más grande.

Todos miraban sorprendidos y algo asustados la escena (excepto Yui, que observaba emocionada y feliz).

Hubo una explosión y cuando el humo se disipo vieron que Asuna se encontraba echada en el suelo con el cabello desordenado.

-¡Te dije que no lo hicieras! –la regaño Sion, pero al ver que se encontraba débil, la ayudo a sentarse. –ahh…eres muy terca…-dijo después de un suspiro.

-¿Que paso? –pregunto Akira.

-Bueno…es que…-comenzó a explicar Sion.

-Eso pasa casi siempre…-interrumpió Asuna con un poco de tristeza y decepción en su vos. Junto sus piernas a su pecho abrasándolas y se recargo en la pared, mientras un aura sombría la rodeaba. –No entiendo porque, pero desde pequeña siempre que uso magia hay una explosión. Lo he logrado controlar un poco, pero…-Se recargo contra la pared y una atmosfera negra y emo la envolvió.

Sion suspiro. –Asuna…no puedes deprimirte cada vez que haces algo mal…

-Pero…-la chica quito su atención del chico cuando Kyoko, la hermosa y elegante esposa de Shuwa se coloco enfrente de ella y extendió su mano hasta ella, dándole en pañuelo para que se limpiase el rostro un poco, ya que estaba sucia por la explosión. Su sonrisa, cálida y maternal, hiso que Asuna lo aceptara sin dudarlo.

-Tranquila…Todos nos equivocamos-su voz era suave y dulce su negro y largo cabello la hacía parecer elegante, sus ojos eran hermosos, su sonrisa la hacía sentir en casa…Por un momento, Asuna recordó a su madre, sus ojos se pusieron un poco llorosos, aunque se compuso inmediatamente.

Asuna se paro, miro a los integrantes del gremio. Todos le sonrían, al igual que su compañero.

-Querida…..eres tan dulce….-se acerco Shuwa a su esposa y tomo su delicada mano, comenzando otra de sus empalagosas escenas.

-Shuwa….-dijo enternecida la mujer, parecía que ambos veían las mismas telenovelas cursis que Riku….

-¡Es que nunca pueden dejar de hacer eso! –protesto Tsubasa, estaba harto de las mismas escenas día, tras día, tras día…

-¡Es cierto, todos cometemos errores! –exclamo Kuro sonriente. –Yo tengo problemas para controlar mi magia de vez en cuando.

-¡Y yo! -dijo Mei, una pelirroja de ojos color miel con dieciocho años. Era delgada, tenía pecas en la cara y era morena, siempre sonreía. Se especializaba en magia que involucrara fuego- ¡Incendie el gremio miles de veces! –comento riendo.

-Milloooooones de veces, no exagera –se burlo Tharon, un muchacho con ojos celestes y cabello negro, siempre gustaba de molestar a Mei, era su placer personal. Tenía dieciocho años también, salía con la pelirroja.

-Y aunque no lo creas, este Adonis también se equivoca –dijo en tono de broma Cecil y con brillitos despidiéndose de su cuerpo, sacándole a Asuna una risa. –_"Su sonrisa es linda"_-pensó el chico, pero como si le hubiera leído la mente Sion volteo a verlo con una sonrisa macabra, haciendo que diera un pequeño salto del susto. –_"Ese chico da miedo…"_-

Sion ayudo a Asuna a pararse, entonces la peligris sonrió, tenía la sensación de estar en casa, con una familia, aquella que tanto amaba.

Un rugido del estomago de Asuna, rompió el momento tan conmovedor, provocando risas, incluyendo la de ella.

-Con tanta platica casi olvido mi hambre

-Yo también –corroboro Sion riendo.

-Pueden pedir algo con Shin, por ahí…-Cecil señalo hacia una parte del gremio en donde habían una barra y unas sillas alrededor, y que en estos momentos se encontraba desierto.

-Pero no tenemos dinero…-Lloriqueo Asuna.

Cecil, como todo un caballero, sonrió y dijo:

–Come gratis, yo pago linda.

-¿Enserio? –Los ojos de Asuna brillaban exageradamente, y el joven asintió.-¡Gracias!

-No hay problema, lo que sea por una chica tan linda como t...-

Eran las palabras mágicas, comida, gratis…

-¡Comida! –grito Asuna feliz, corriendo en cámara lenta hacia aquel lugar e ignorando a Cecil.

-Al parecer tu compañera tiene mucha hambre -rio Tharon, mas cuando vio la cara de emoción que tenía el chico, una gota resbalo por su sien.

-¡Gratis! –grito el chico feliz, que imito a su compañera.

-¿Eh? No hay nadie…-susurro la chica, mirando de cerca para comprobar.

-¡¿Nadie?! –su compañero parecía igual de desesperado que ella.

Entonces, vio tirado y roncando a un chico de cabello gris con unos veinte años. Era delgado y muy alto, tenía un delantal manchado, una camisa verde y unos pantalones holgados grises.

-…..Disculpe….-intento despertar al chico.-….Disculpe….-dijo de nuevo.-¡DESPIERTE! –su paciencia se agoto por fin, gritando muy fuerte.

El chico se despertó con un salto, golpeándose la cabeza ligeramente.

-¡¿Durmiendo?! ¡¿QUIEN?!-fue lo primero que dijo el extraño chico. Ahora los chicos podían apreciar sus ojos, que eran de un morado muy hermoso -Ufff que susto…-suspiro aliviado al ver que no era la maestra, se recargo en la barra.-¿Quiénes son ustedes..?

-Son los nuevos miembros.

-Ahhh…gracias.-cuando volteo a su derecha para agradecer por la información, se topo con Aoi, ¡¿Cómo apareció tan rápido?! ¡Esa mujer de verdad que daba miedo! -AHHHHHHHH- su grito fue tan horroroso y fuerte que asusto a los chicos, entendían que se sorprendiera, ¡Pero parecía que había visto al demonio!

-¿Que hacías dormido en el trabajo? –pregunto con una sonrisa Aoi. Esa mujer sabía intimidar sin necesidad de usar un arma, era sinceramente sorprendente.

-Yo no dormía, yo….-el chico miro alrededor pensando en una escusa.

-¿Tu….?

-Yo…¿Buscaba mis llaves? –dijo dudoso. Sus escusas siempre eran así de malas, no era bueno para mentir.

-Ahh ¿enserio? ¿Y ya las encontraste? –

-¡Si! Hace unos segundos…-rio nervioso. -Ehh ¿que se les ofrece?-les dijo a los chicos, intentando que la maestra lo dejara.

-Yo quiero un sándwich de pollo con lechuga, un yogur, un capuchino, un flan pequeño, un bistec, curri con arroz y un pedazo de pastel de chocolate…..eso es todo.-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ehhh…Un sándwich y un agua, por favor-dijo Sion, al ver a expresión atónita del chico.

-Enseguida…-dijo el chico antes de irse a la cocina.

-¡Tienes un apetito feroz! Hahahaha –Rio Kuro sorprendida. –¡Eres divertida!

-¡Eso dices por qué no tienes que pagarlo! Hahaha-se burlo Tharon, que señalo a Cecil que estaba recargado contra una pared diciendo cosas como "Tenía que abrir la boca" "Viviré en una caja" "trabajare de mesero"

-Bienvenido al club, amigo -le dijo Sion al rubio, el sabia más que nadie lo glotona que era Asuna…

-¡Vamos hombre! –exclamo Shuwa, golpeando la espalda de Cecil sin piedad.

-¡Ahhhhh! – el chico cayo a suelo por el dolor, dejando a Shuwa confundido, ya que no había usado mucha fuerza…..aunque sea eso creía.

Todos soltaron un "Uhhhh" eso debía de doler…

-¡Eso te pasa por coquetear con cualquier chica que se te cruce! –regaño Yuri como burla.

-Si, ¡Que esto te enseñe!- corroboro su hermana.

-¿Y ya tienen un lugar donde quedarse? –pregunto Kyoko a los chicos.

-¡Es cierto! ¡¿Donde nos quedamos?! –exclamo Asuna preocupada.

-¡No podemos dormir en la calle! –dijo Sion preocupado, eso era lo último que le faltaba…

-¡Pueden quedarse en los dormitorios de Bue dragon! –aseguro Aoi.

-¡Gracias!-

Cuando oscureció, Asuna y Sion se despidieron de todos, y fueron guiados por Akira, que feliz les indico donde podían quedarse. Al final, pocos miembros quedaron en el gremio, ya era bastante tarde…

-¡Nuevos miembros, ya había pasado tiempo desde la última vez! –dijo Shuwa feliz, brindando con su vaso espumoso de cerveza con Chaff, su mejor amigo.

-¡Si, ha pasado mucho!

Chaff un hombre de treinta y cinco años, pero se conservaba bien para su edad. Su cabello era café claro, y sus ojos eran marrones. Era musculoso pero no en exceso, solo un poco.

- Aunque no los pude ver…-suspiro, había estado de misión, así que llego tarde.

-Mañana los podrás conocer, son muy agradables –dijo Kyoko mientras reía levemente, tapando su boca con su mano.

-Son divertidos –corroboro Kuro entre risas.

-Cambiando de tema, ¿Cómo te fue en tu misión, Chaff?-pregunto Shuwa curioso.

Hablaron por media hora, pero después, Kuro miro a la ventana, recordando algo.

-Oigan…-dijo para llamar la atención de todos. -¿Y Riku?- pregunto curiosa.

Rin, la gatita soltó rápidamente un "¡A quien le importa!", aunque también se preguntaba lo mismo.

-Ahora que lo dices…-todos miraron hacia la puerta, pensando….

.

A fuera de aquel establecimiento, en el frio de la noche, la risa soñadora de Riku todavía se escuchaba.

-Je~Je~Je~ Claro que si, Kuro…..-dijo con la misma sonrisa tonta de hace rato.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


End file.
